


The Impossibility of All Discretion

by Luzula



Series: Not What We Were [2]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Temeraire feels that he needs to ask advice from someone regarding Laurence's mating habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to write a sequel, but hey, here you go. Not beta-read.

Laurence and Temeraire left the ship and flew the last miles to the English coast, to avoid the bustle and attention of the docks. They landed at the covert at Dover instead, and Laurence felt all the welcome familiarity of a landing they had made hundreds of times before, in the large main clearing in front of the officers' quarters.

Temeraire's approach having been observed, the clearing was open but edged with curious observers both dragon and human. Iskierka's flamboyance and Maximus' bulk were most noticable, with the smaller dragons edging in between them. Temeraire landed with a conscious flourish, and as Laurence climbed down his side, began his eager replies to their questions.

Laurence was soon busy himself, hearing news of what had transpired in his absence, and telling news of China. He was glad to report a strengthening of the ties between their countries, although he was sure Hammond would demand a great deal more detail than that.

Later that night, having eaten in the officers' mess, he was on his way to Temeraire, who had been assigned a field on the outskirts of the covert. Doubtless Temeraire would already be lamenting the lack of Chinese amenities, but he himself was content, with all the familiar details of aviator life about him.

Laurence approached the skirt of trees that separated Temeraire's field from the next one, which was a smaller, empty field. He heard the low murmur of voices, Temeraire's being unusually muted. The other voice was male, but he could not hear...

"He _what?_ " the voice said, suddenly louder. Granby.

"Didn't you hear me?" Temeraire said.

"I heard you, I just--"

Oh, no. Laurence had a sinking feeling in his stomach. A lesser man might have turned around, hoping not to be noticed, but he pressed on. Best hear it now.

Temeraire, the blackguard, didn't look ashamed at all. Granby, on the other hand, looked flustered.

"What is this about?" Laurence asked. He did not have to assume the worst.

"Temeraire was..." Granby cast about, looking pained.

"I am asking him for advice on your mating habits," Temeraire explained. Granby and Laurence both hushed him simultaneously. Temeraire lowered his voice again but went on. "You see, I know Granby prefers men, but no humans ever talk about that. And since you mated with Napoleon I thought I could ask Granby for advice on this..."

Laurence hid his face in his hands. When he forced himself to look up, Granby was watching him with what seemed to be awestruck horror.

"On reflection, I suppose I am not surprised," Granby said finally. "If you should have an affair with a man, you had to have it with _the former emperor of France_."

"Laurence is quite good enough for him!" Temeraire protested, and continued proudly, "He is a Chinese prince."

"Quite," Granby said. "That only illustrates my point."

"I did not mean to," Laurence protested weakly.

Granby snorted. "Oh no, you never mean to do anything but what is right and proper. It is only that somehow the results get away from you."

"At least you credit me with good intent," Laurence muttered.

Granby sobered then. "So--how long has this been going on? I am sorry, but I must ask. During the war, even?"

"I do not wonder that you question my loyalty," Laurence said, abashed, "but no. Not during the war. You have my word."

Granby looked relieved. "Your word is good enough for me. And as for the world, you yourself were the war hero that captured him--perhaps rumour could not gain much traction against that. But may it never get out! Which reminds me--" he turned to Temeraire, his low voice turning severe. "I understand your thought in turning to me, but if you value your captain's life, you will not ever speak of this again. To anyone."

Temeraire's ruff rose. "His life?"

"Yes. I know you think it foolish in humans to care so much who others mate with. And so it is--I could not agree with you more," Granby said. "But it is the world we live in. And you do know he could hang for it?"

Temeraire stared at Granby, then said, in a small voice, "I did not mean any harm. Of course I will not, if you say so." Then, with some of his ordinary spirit creeping back, "If anyone should try to hang him they would have to deal with me."

"I imagine they would," Granby said. "Let us make it unnecessary."

They stared at each other, Laurence feeling all the awkwardness of the situation. Then Granby shook his head and smiled a little. "It seems the price of captaining a dragon is the impossibility of all discretion. But you know I would not judge you, not at least in the sex of your partners. Except...I confess to some curiosity as to how on earth this came about."

Laurence flushed. "Well...he was my enemy, I know it. But I could not help but admire his...well, his competence, I suppose, and he was truly gracious in defeat, after the battle."

"I bet," Granby murmured.

"And then I stopped at St. Helena on the way to China, and..." Laurence stopped, flustered. "But this does not mean I agree with his politics, at all! And I told him so to his face."

Granby was laughing now. "Spare me your pillow talk!"

Laurence would have protested, except that Granby's words had a grain of truth in them.

But Granby sobered again. "I am sorry, I will stop teasing you. I did mean to tell you: please, if you mean to do this again, find yourself a less dangerous partner. You could just, well..."

"...find myself a discreet and like-minded fellow aviator?" Laurence suggested.

"Yes, that." Granby smiled. "I am glad you understand me."

They stood silent for a little while, in the damp English night.

"We have missed you, you know," Granby said. "Welcome home, both of you."

"Thank you," Laurence said. "I have missed you all, as well." And he had, he realized. He wanted, suddenly, to have his friends about him, to be doing things. Laurence thought of Napoleon on his lonely island, with the wind ever blowing. He would write to him, perhaps, if he could sneak it past the Admiralty.

But for now, he was home, and glad of it. 


End file.
